Un gato embustero
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Si le temes esta ciudad puede comerte cuándo menos lo esperes. (Leve KuroTsuki)


¡Lo publiqué muy tarde! En fin, este es un pequeño regalo para un grupo de Santa secreto, no tiene mucha historia, pero a mi si me termino gustando por cómo quedó. LOL.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Advertencias: Universo alterno.

* * *

 **Un gato vagabundo y un policía embustero**

By KellenHakuen.

Si le temes esta ciudad puede comerte cuándo menos lo esperes.

No le temas a la escandalosa vida urbana de la ciudad, llena de mentiras y bromas negras. Llena de personas buenas y embusteros elegantes. A la vuelta de cada avenida puede verse aterradora en la oscuridad, con monstruos recorriendo las podridas calles de la capital, causando escalofríos y hechos delictivos por venir, nada los detiene. Ni siquiera un sistema corrupto, ni siquiera los paladines realizan con satisfacción su servicio. Una ciudad negra y triste, pero lo suficiente buena para vivir ahí.

Excitados de desafuero y de una perversión incorruptible los inmorales te sonríe encantados de estafarte, pero no le temas a estas bestias primitivas, ya que a la luz del día éstos se disipan y se transforman en inmaculadas criaturas millonarias guiadas por una moral dudosa, se disfrazan con una máscara de gala y bailan elegantes, carcajeándose de los mendigos que son azotados por una cruel realidad de hambre y decepción.

Introdúcete a una justicia rota y malbaratada por la soberbia humana, misma que suele regalarles rosas a los bribones criminales, y a los vagabundos, los sucios vagabundos que manchan la belleza de la ciudad, la equidad los lastima con espinas. A los ricos les llueve la alegría, a los pobres, ésta suele abofetearlos con violencia. Regocíjate con el aroma a drenaje dónde suelen vivir la clase baja, embriágate con el perfume de violetas con las que visten a las suntuosas casas de las avenidas.

Conoce las entrañas de la sucia ciudad, el lugar dónde los caballeros visten trajes costosos y los vagabundos se tiñen de abrigos y botas viejas. Dónde las damas son finas muñequitas de porcelana que puedes destrozar a tu gusto, no tienen sentimientos, no tienen su propia voz. Ellas se arreglan con maquillaje estrepitoso y vestidos de diseñador, buscan el amor, pero sólo encuentran la tristeza, son desechadas como libros viejos que pierden el color de su trama.

No te pierdas de la ciudad, las calles que apresan la libertad de los indiciados que anhela volar. Los atrapan, descuidándolos con leyes anticuadas y sanciones monótonas.

No te pierdas nada de nada, siéntate y con un bocadillo a tu lado disfruta del show que el día te ha entregado.

 _¡Bienvenido inquilino! Hoy tenemos una oferta especial…Traídas desde el rincón más lúgubre de Inglaterra; Las joyas pertenecientes a la corona de la reina._

Embusteros.

 _¡Alguien detenga al ladrón!_

Ladrones.

 _¿Te gustaría ganar mucho por menos jornadas?_

Impostores.

 _¡Yo deseo el bien del pueblo!_

Hipócritas moralistas.

Esta ciudad posee la alcurnia de la peor sociedad. Todos tenían pleno conocimiento de ellos, y aun así, veía al escuadrón de su jefe empeñarse en tratar de limpiar las calles una a una. Tsukishima lo sabía desde que la estación le había capacitado para sus servicios, ¿si la ciudad estaba tan negra por qué empeñarse en mostrarse correctos?

En este lugar los vicios volvían a las virtudes escombros. El malo se regocijaba dentro de una burbuja indestructible, mientras que el bueno sólo terminaba lastimado por espinas fría y crueles.

No entiende cómo es posible que el sargento Daichi aún insista en que deban patrullar desde temprano y no regresarse hasta verificar que las calles, al menos por hoy, estén en perfecta armonía. Tsukishima aún piensa que los intentos de los maniáticos de la justicia como Noya o Hinata, serían en vano.

Tsukishima realizó una mueca cuándo otro ciudadano se había topado con él por sexta vez en la tarde, miró a los habitantes que deambulaban por el mercado entre tumultos de personas y procelosos gritos de los comerciantes, el rubio optó por caminar lejos de aquellos griteríos.

Miró a su derecha, los vendedores insistían en que probará de las prendas y que posiblemente hoy estaban en oferta. Después de eso, decidió mirar unos segundos hacia la izquierda, comerciantes le prometían sus productos de segundo mano con promesas falsas de ser traídas de ser importadas desde otros continentes. Joyas baratas, engaños monetarios y productos sin calidad. El mercado de los suburbios, el lugar perfecto para que te vacíen la cartera. Obtuvo una mueca de sólo pensar en los fraudes que podría atrapar a cada uno si se empeñaba en desenmascarar a los dueños.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba más ocupando con un indiciado que tenía a un costado. Uno de cabellera indomable y expresión artera, a Tsukishima le desagradó esa expresión tan sólo se cruzaron y este parafraseó un:

—Creo que estás más distraído hoy que en la mañana, ¿acaso será que tu corazón empezó a aceptar mi nombre y comienza a latir? —coqueteó sin perder el tiempo aquel sujeto activo esposado, mandándole un beso en el aire y dispuesto a hacer más ameno el arresto en ellos.

Tsukishima aguantó las ganas de vomitar, qué tipo más desagradable.

—Camina —Tsukishima no estaba dispuesto a caer en sus bromas. Sólo quería cumplir con su trabajo y que le pagaran horas extras por el esfuerzo de atrapar un ladrón en pleno acto delictivo.

—¿Aún sigues molesto por intentar estafarte en la mañana?

Indagó el gato sin enojarse, aun sonriendo por el efímero vestigio de su añorado encuentro. Uno en el que en un juego de cartas los desató en dónde ambos apostaban el desayuno, una travesura que terminó con el rubio mirando a través de su mano y esclareciendo que él estaba haciendo trampas, entonces Kei enojado terminó por arrestarlo por fraude, llevándolos a esta situación: Tsukishima llevándolo a empujones por todo el mercado, exhibiéndolo con gusto como el criminal que era.

—Un muy patético juego de cartas.

Kuroo guardó silencio, de soslayo se daba cuenta que el oficial ahora estaba más que serio. Intentando flirtear un poco más que él y causarle cierta distracción, quiso indagar en él y sus cerrados pensamientos.

—¿En qué piensas, oficial?

—En que mi hermano es mucho más bueno que tú estafando —declaró.

—Auch, eso me dolió —el gato carcajeó, sin decirle que verdaderamente si le compararan con su hermano si lastimaba en parte a su orgullo.

—Cómo iba a saber que tú si sabías jugarlas —se defendió sincero, no esperaba que estafar al sexy rubio los iba a llevar hasta aquí.

Tsukishima se empezaba a cuestionar de la elocuencia del sujeto que ahora estaba llevando, decidió ya no introducirse en sus estipulaciones y volvió a incitarlo a que siguiera caminando.

—Al menos conseguí una cita contigo.

Sí, seguramente a este sujeto le faltaba mucho.

—Es un arresto —él declaró, no quería que el moreno se hiciese de ideas equivocadas. Menos que lo relacionarán con él, resultando que esto es demasiado molesto.

—Espósame lo que quieras oficial, después de todo mis cadenas solo tintinean por el sonido de tu macana.

—Añadiré acoso como un delito extra a tu lista.

—¿Qué te parece una cita entre tú y yo? Compré algo de información al contrabandista. Sé dónde vives —masculló, como si lo que le estuviera contando no fuera su dirección de su morada privada y sólo su correo electrónico.

—La compra y venta de datos personales es un delito muy grave —esclareció por si al indiciado no le quedaba lo suficiente claro.

—¿Para todo tienes que poner la palabra delito? —refunfuñó, ignorando que ahora mismo ciertas comerciantes cuchicheaban de él. Él decidió ignorarlas— Haces verme muy malo. No seas tímido y acepta que yo te gusto. —declaró con orgullo.

—Es el único termino que se me viene para calificarte a ti.

—Entonces si nos vamos por tus calificativos, ¿cuál es el correcto? —la curiosidad mató al gato y ahora mismo Kuroo estaba pendiente de lo que el oficial le respondería. Quizá hablaría de la moral, que todos deben ser respetados y ser llevados por el sistema igualitario, el discurso de la bondad que todo policía correcto debe obsequiarte por ser parte de su labor.

—Ninguno. Todos son muy anticuados.

Pero él no había respondido como el morocho quería que fuera. Eso, sólo causó más interés en él que no se detuvo en retener al querer saber más de sus interpretaciones.

—Me agrada tu forma de pensar.

—No puedo decir lo mismo.

Sumergiéndose en el silencio, continuaron caminando por un periodo corto en dónde Tsukishima se preguntaba, ¿por qué su patrulla estaba tan lejos? Y Kuroo planeaba en la manera de volver a desentrañar al oficial.

—Pienso que te ves sexy en ese uniforme ajustado, oficial —dijo, convenciéndose que de esa manera era más fácil aligerar el ambiente y que el otro entrará en confianza. Como si el hecho de ser un ladrón y querer engañarlo de antaño no haya sido suficiente motivo para su desconfianza.

—Yo pienso en los años de condena que te darán por tus acciones —contestó en su contra. Kuroo pensó que era realmente difícil atravesar la barrera sarcástica de él.

—¿Me juzgas por mis malas acciones? Que policía tan más apegado a la justicia. —así que, con sátira, también intentó sobrellevar el dialogo con él.

—No.

—¿Entonces? —interesado, otra vez sus ojos negros estaban con él, escrutándolo en silencio y ansioso de saber que era lo que iba a mascullar.

—No hay acción buena ni mala sólo hay un resultado que convenga. Y en este momento, tu resultado no me ha convencido de dejarte en libertad.

Kuroo sonrió ante su última respuesta. Más interesante, y menos aburrida de la que esperaba a los otros oficiales a los que se hubiese encontrado.

—Para ser un policía no sigues mucho las reglas.

—Gracias, lo tomaré como un cumplido.

—Al menos me gustaría alegar en mi defensa …—Kuroo intentó sonar serio para poder relajar el ambiente contra el procurador de justicia, Tsukishima le miró y le obsequió seguir hablando.

—¿Me puedes dar tu número de teléfono?

Kei rodó los ojos con amargura. Qué ladrón más estúpido se acaba de encontrar, dio un empujón más alentarlo a seguir con el arresto hacia la patrulla que se encontraba estacionada y ya más cerca.

Kuroo intentó visualizar de un lado a otro, removiendo lo dedos aún esposados queriendo encontrar una manera de escapar, pero sonrió al divisar a dos figuras conocidas que se aproximaban a ellos.

Bokuto y Akaashi realizaron unas cuantas señas de indicaciones a Kuroo y, entonces, se escucharon un par de disparos, con la gente alterándose que ahora salía en caos y alterada hacia su dirección.

Ya era hora.

—(—)—

—¡Gracias chicos! —comentó Kuroo, mientras Akaashi sólo asentía, intentando retirarle las esposas

—No agradezcas, Kuroo-san —respondió éste, se escuchó el tintineo de las esposas cayendo contra el suelo y la estoica mirada de Akaashi chocó contra la del moreno quién se sobaba las manos con cierta lentitud —, pero a la próxima no será tan fácil.

—Bro… ¿Tú pagas el almuerzo? —Bokuto a su lado se detuvo aún con la gente que lo empujaba con violencia, mirando a su compinche de crímenes quién sólo le regresó la sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —accedió el morocho quién ahora esculcaba entre las bolsas de su abrigo —Hoy le robé la cartera a ese estupi…—la oración pereció, mientras el ladrón revisaba con más ahínco sobre sus abrigos, viendo que éstos no contenían un contenido que esperaba, deslizó las manos sobre toda la extensión de su prenda sin obtener algún resultado. Realizó una mueca de desagrado al llegar a la misma conclusión.

—¡Me robó! —exclamó como si él fuera la víctima y no un ladrón que trató de estafarlo de antaño. Bokuto y Akaashi quedaron perplejos ante su grito, deteniéndose en medio de los disturbios del mercado.

—¡Ese maldito canalla! —gritó ofendido luego de verificar que efectivamente ya no traía su sustento económico consigo.

—¿Kuroo? —inquirió Bokuto al verlo refunfuñara un costado.

—¡Me robó! —exclamó como si lo anterior no hubiese sido lo suficiente claro —Creo que el policía me robó a mí la cartera.

—¿Un policía? —preguntó Akaashi con la misma expresión severa reflejándose en sus ojos.

—Sí …

—¿Un policía engañó a un ladrón?

Bokuto realizó una mueca divertida, antes de soltarse en carcajadas al cubrirse con el estómago, rugiendo encantado de cómo era posible que uno de los paladines de la ciudad lo haya engañado tan fácil. Kuro trató de defenderse aludiendo en que su belleza había sido lo suficiente para cegarlo y dejarse engañar. Akaashi terminó por rodar los ojos al escuchar el escándalo que realizaba ambos ladrones, antes de ser apresados por alterar la paz, decidió dejarlos al caminarle solo.

Bienvenido a la maravillosa vida de la ciudad, monocromática y sin sentido, misma que es coloreada a gusto por un gato vagabundo y un policía embustero.

 **Notas finales.  
**

Si te preguntas cómo Kuroo escapó, el altercado distrajo a Tsukishima lo suficiente para que nuestro gato aprovechará de los disturbios y escapará uwu. Pero me dio flojeritis escribirlo :/c

En fin, gracias por leer hasta aquí.


End file.
